


such a good boy

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Desperation, Don't Like Don't Read, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Implied Consent, M/M, No character tags, Praise Kink, face it you probably looked for this, porn with a little plot... as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: neither of them expected it to happen. but it did anyway.antis dni, or do. i will read your hate as i jack off /hj
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 208
Collections: Anonymous





	such a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smutty type thing so it might be a little eh but I hope u like it anyways :] 

Tommy didn't know why he did a lot of things. For example right now he was messaging his best friend, Toby that he'd just booked a train ticket to his house. He didn't know why he bought the ticket, he just really wanted to. He watched Toby's icon pop up on his phone and begin typing, when the message had sent he read it over a couple times ":D" was all it contained. Cool.

"Hey dad! Are you able to give me a lift to the train station?" Tommy called down the stairs and heard his father respond with a yes. He walked down into the kitchen with a small bag of his essentials, like his toothbrush. He then went out into the car to wait for his dad. Soon after his dad hopped into the car beside him, turning it on just after sitting down and closing his door. "So why are you going to the station anyway, Toms?" His father asked. "I'm going to visit Toby, I'll be back in a couple days." Tommy answered, gripping his wrist as a form of comfort in case his father decided he wasn't allowed to do so. To his relief his father just shrugged, "Alright, but you better be back in 3 days at the very most. We'll get worried." Tommy nodded in agreement.

The drive to the train station was a bit long, the car ride felt uncomfortable, neither of them talking and random songs playing quietly from the radio in the background. It was okay though, Tommy had his thoughts to accompany him.

They finally pulled up to the station, Tommy got out of the car and slung his bag over his shoulder. His dad waved goodbye to him from inside the car, it being too cold for him to get out to give a proper farewell. "Stay safe!" He could hear his dad warn as he shut the door. Tommy walked through the gates of the station and gave his ticket, which he had to display on his phone, to the employee who scanned it and gave him the wave on through. He checked his ticket... Platform 4. He walked along the platforms until he reached his destination and sat on one of the dirty benches. He had about a 10 minute wait until his train arrived, which he passed by mindlessly swiping through apps on his phone. Tommy was awoken from his swiping by the sound of the train drawing closer. His head shot up and he watched the train slowly come to a halt, he stood up slowly, legs a little stiff from sitting still in the cold British winter air, on a cold metal bench. The doors opened to the carriage just ahead of him and he walked straight into it, taking the seat closest to himself. It'd be about a 4 hour long ride to get to Toby. A lot of time to waste... with sleeping.

"The next stop is... Brighton." the robotic voice called out into the train, waking Tommy up. He yawned his sleep off and sat up straight, he took out his phone, which was getting close to low battery, and texted Toby that he was nearly at the station. The icon popped up again as Toby read his message.. "Wait what? You were coming today? Oh sick I can meet you there if you'd like? :0" oh yeah, he'd forgotten to mention when he was coming, he hoped that wasn't an issue. "Oh yeah sorry I forgot to say, and yeah, if you'd like to meet me there, that'd be cool. :)" Tommy texted back, adding the smily face at the end only because he felt like it, no specific reason why. After what seemed to feel like hours, the train pulled up the Brighton Station. Stepping out of the carriage he looked along the platform for Toby. He should be there, since the station was very close to his house. Tommy finally found the small boy sitting on one of the same cold metal benches alike the one he'd sat on at his own station. He walked over to Toby and the brunette looked up at him at the sound of his approaching footsteps. Toby's face instantly lit up and he shot up to wrap his arms around Tommy's torso in a hug. "I missed you!" Toby mentioned before pulling away. "We literally called last night, what are you, clingy?" Tommy joked and they both laughed a little before leaving the train station and walking to Toby's house.

They turned up at the front door and Toby unlocked it with a key kept underneath the welcome mat. "My parents and sisters went out to watch a movie in the cinema, I had to cancel because you messaged me you was going to be here, but it's fine it didn't even seem interesting anyway." Toby explained, then added the last part on when he noticed Tommy's expression. "We can just watch our own movie, if you'd like?" Toby continued. "Yeah sure, how about we watch Up? It's my favourite." Tommy asked, the other boy shrugged in response, which he took as a yes. Both of the boys grabbed a few snacks from the kitchen before heading up the stairs into Toby's room. They set down the snacks on the brunette's bed and Tommy grabbed his back and went into the bathroom to change into his pyjamas, to be comfortable. Toby doing the same in his own room. After finishing getting himself changed he walked back to friend's room, knocking on the door first, of course. Walking in after Toby said it was okay to do so. Tommy wouldn't say he was surprised to see his friend wearing a skirt, in was just a bit of a shock, like getting into a cold shower. Toby had mentioned his liking for wearing skirts many times, he had just never seen the boy wearing one before. He shrugged it off and walked to sit on the bed beside Toby. They began watching the film on Toby's laptop, the brunette sitting with his legs crossed, the skirt laying to rest between his legs and you could almost see his- Tommy took in a sharp inhale trying to stop the warmth from flooding his cheeks and pooling in the pit of his stomach. He tried turning his attention back to the movie but always found his gaze flickering.

Toby must have noticed at some point because he shuffled how he was sitting to somehow reveal himself even more, was he finding fun in torturing Tommy? He must have been. The torture felt like it would never end and then it got even worse as Toby lay his head on to Tommy's lap, Tommy whined quietly and watched as Toby reached over to pause the movie, turning his gaze to Tommy. The brunette placed his hand on Tommy's chest, placing his knees on either side of one of the blond's legs, one knee pressing gently against his crotch. Tommy whined louder this time, face flushed, avoiding Toby's gaze. "Look at you getting turned on by me in a skirt. Riled up for me." When Tommy didn't respond, Toby pressed his knee harder against the boy's growing boner, which earned a breathy moan. "Y-yeah." The blond responded, finally looking up at the boy who quite frankly, had him at his mercy. The smaller of the two sat himself down on to the other's thigh and moved the hand from his chest to his shoulder, Tommy reached his hand up to cup Toby's cheek and pull him closer, their lips met and Tommy began nibbling at the other's bottom lip, Toby moaned and the blond took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth, exploring behind his teeth, the inside of his cheeks and wherever else he could reach. The boys eventually parted with panty breaths and a string of saliva still connecting them both. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Tommy let out another whine, wanting more attention. "So needy..." Toby remarked and Tommy nodded softly. "Okay baby, okay... shh. Just hump on to my leg and I'll do the same is that okay?" Toby explained and Tommy began bucking his hips against the brunette's leg, and Toby doing the same against his thigh. As Toby moved his knee put more pressure against Tommy's boner and he became a moaning mess, reaching one of his hands to grip Toby's ass, tracing his fingers along the lace of his panties. The smaller now had his head buried in the crook of Tommy's neck, nipping the pale skin to contain his own signs of pleasure. "A-all dressed u-up, just fo-r me. Such a p-pretty boy." That comment went straight to Toby's already half-hard dick, he let out a particularly loud moan, forced out by the combination of the warm grip on his ass and the friction from his horny-teenager humping. Tommy's thrusts against his knee sped up and he tightened his grip on Toby's ass until he stopped entirely from his release. 

He gave himself a moment to calm down before he stopped Toby's movements, the other whining in disagreement. "Shh... you've been such a good boy, such a good boy. You don't have to do anything else, let me do it for you." Tommy pulled Toby further on to his lap so he was straddling him. "Just hold up your skirt for me baby, good boy." Toby grabbed the front of his skirt and held it up to his waist so it was out of the way. Tommy ran his fingers along the hem of Toby's panties once more before pulling them off entirely. The brunette hissed at the cold air hitting his member before it was replaced with Tommy's large, warm hands. The blond's other hand reached up to grip the back of Toby's head and pull him in for another kiss, bringing his tongue into the older's mouth once more to re-explore his favourite areas. Meanwhile Tommy worked his hands along the smaller boy's cock, rubbing the slit when he reached the top, putting a little extra pressure at the bottom too. "Toms- g-gonna-" Toby managed to let out between moans. "That's okay, you did so good, you deserve to." With one of the loudest moans of the night, Toby came all over Tommy's shirt, Tommy continuing to rub his cock to milk him of every last drop. When the blond finished, the brunette slumped back over on to the bed, letting out pants and recovering from the high of his orgasm. Tommy got up to change his boxers and clean his shirt in the bathroom. 

When he came back he began going over the little things that sent Toby crazy for next time... next time was a thought he liked. Maybe there will be a next time. 


End file.
